villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
J'ba Fofi
The J'ba Fofi is a cryptid rumoured to live in central Africa. It comes from the Congo and has long been documented by the Baka natives. Morphology The J'ba Fofi are described as giant venomous spiders which can grow up to the size of a house, and are known for weaving webs round two giant trees. The J'ba Fofi are said to prey on large animals, such as deer, birds, and would not be above eating humans. In one occasion, a J'ba Fofi was said to have dragged off a dog from a village. The J'ba Fofi are said to be golden when young but turn brown when older. Sightings The J'ba Fofi started as an African tale, but then expanded round the world. *1890s - Uganda - Symes, a missionary, was trekking through the jungle with his companions, when the two of his friends became entangled in giant webs over the path. Before Symes could save them, two gigantic arachnids ran out of the jungle and killed his friends. *1938 - Congo - The Lloyds were driving through a game trail when they came upon what they believed was a monkey or large cat but they saw it had eight legs. Upon which to their amazement and horror, the spider scuttled off into the bushes. *1942, new Guinea - An Australian soldier said he had encountered a ten foot web inhabited by a dog-sized spider. It was hairy and venomous. *1948, Louisana - The Slaydons were going to a night church service when halfway down the road he told them to stop. What came out of the bushes was a horrible, gigantic tub-sized black hairy spider. It disappeared into the bushes. The father, William, acted like he had seen them before and it wasn't uncommon. *2001, Cameroon - a Baka tribesman told a scientist William Gibbons, that a J'ba Fofi had built its nest near their village. *2010 Dakota Black Hills, a group of people were driving through the Hills when a spider about ten feet across crawled over the road. *2011, Amazon - Richard Terry, a film maker, went to South America to investigate giant spider sightings. He was told by the natives that they did have giant spiders in the forest but they couldn't be reached. They were said to be four feet wide. Fake sightings *The Grand Canyon was said to have been the sighting of a gigantic house sized tarantula which scared tourists. *Also back in the 1920s some Scouts were said to have been scared by a giant spider which scuttled around their campfire. *In 2003 the Americans put up a picture of a camel spider which was said to have been ten foot wide but when viewed later it was said to have been two camel spiders mating. Decline The J'ba Fofi are in decline according to the Baka because of the lack of prey. Also because of human deforestation. Gallery Giant_Orb-Spider_Africa.jpg|The J'ba Fofi seen in Papua New Guinea J'ba_F'ofi_1.jpg|The J'ba Fofi rumoured to live on the Grand Canyon SpecialImagesPortrait-giant-spider-accom...-570x570.jpg|One of the giant spiders in the Amazon Navigation Category:Hostile Species Category:Animals Category:Urban Legends Category:Misanthropes Category:Predator Category:Evil from the Past Category:Sadists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Supervillains Category:Giant Category:Mute Category:Mutated Category:Mutants Category:Murderer Category:Mythology Villains Category:Extremists Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful